1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to an apparatus and a scanning method thereof, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method used in the apparatus for scanning a bound document or book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advance in the image scanning technology, scanners have played an important role both in the household and the business environment. Scanners capture the images of physical objects (such as documents, photos or books) and transmit the image data of the physical objects as an electronic file to a computer. In this way physical objects are digitalized and users can conveniently transmit or edit the image data.
Conventionally, there are two types of scanners, namely, the flatbed scanner and the sheet-fed scanner. The sheet-fed scanner automatically feeds in and scans a large volume of documents, saving the users both time and labor spent on document scanning. The flatbed scanner is mainly used for scanning a single-sheet document, a thick cardboard or a bound document or book. Examples of scanners, which are designed to scan bound documents or books, are disclosed in United States Patent Publication US 2005/0243386, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,777,660 and 5,712,718.